Your Song
by Elphaba Fiyerobert
Summary: Adam Lambert and Tommy Joe Ratliff on their honeymoon, nothing but pure adommy smutt. Written for my beloved Steve and Adam, always close to my heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Your Song**  
**(Adommy strong smutt warning)**

**Chapter One**

"Adam Lambert do you take Tommy Ratliff to be your cival partner until death do you part?"

Adam smiled at the beautiful blonde fidgetting in the black suit and silver dress shirt looking as uncomfortable in the stifling heat as he felt. "Always and forever, I do."

"Tommy Joe Ratliff do you take Adam Lambert to be your cival partner in sickness and in health for as long as you both may live?"

Tommy took Adam's hand exchanging rings, "Always have and always will, of course I do!"

"Then I now pronouce you husband and husband, you may now kiss."

Now that had been one parr they hadn't worked out, who was going to kiss who? They had been too busy just trying to get to this moment. Planning a nice private reception with a few close friends and band members. Without too many of the press being there, had taken up almost every thought.

Kissing however they had down pretty well after all those years on the tour. Adam pulled Tommy closer and kissed him deeply, hungrily. Long minutes passed as flash bulbs went off to capture the moment.

For the second that the forfront member working for equal wedding rights for same sex couples had finally taken the plunge himself was huge news. Those pictures would be accross the whole world within an hour.

People always said the length of the first married kiss was how long the marriage would last. Judging by this first kiss, these two were never going to part in life or death. They had waited far too long to be together, gone through so much together, they deserved this happiness and each other.

When they finally broke apart the two posed for the press for the first offical images as a married couple. Laughing, joking, not a care in the world. So perfectly happy that they were here finally. Perhaps seeing their success would persuade others to follow in their footsteps now.

The reception was a blur of dancing, singing and a hell of a lot of rum at a beach side BBQ. They had both changed into much cooler shirts and shorts by then. Rocking out with the band just for kicks. It was a wonderful warm summer evening on some little island paradise that Adam had located google searching for somewhere they could be a little more secret then usual.

A nice relaxing holiday, exactly what they both needed so badly after all the stressed of touring. They had their friends covering the evenings entertainment, but as the drinks flowed freely they just couldn't help but to get up there singing as well.

Belting out Under Pressure between them to a shocked guestlist who had never heard Tommy's voice or the sensual blend of their voices. They followed it up with Ballroom Blitz, Pour Some Sugar on me and Welcome to the Jungle before they allowed their two brand new female lead singers to retake the stage with a mixture of 70's and 80's rock classics.

It certainly wasn't a normal wedding reception, then again there wasn't anything normal about either of them and that wasn't a bad thing. Everyone was up and dancing, having a great time. Adam flittered around being the usual social glitterbat he always was, dragging Tommy back out of hiding everytime he tried to be a wall flower. He wasn't letting the second groom not be made a fuss off as well!

It was a shame that they had had to leave all of the wedding gifts at home with the traveling, but it was something to look forward to when they got home. Both had kept wondering what was there. Large exciting, interestingly shaped boxes had been tempting them to open me for weeks. It was bad luck however to open a single gift before the big day, so they hadn't dared. They had enough against them already to ever risk anymore. Even so they did notice a small pile of cards and small gifts appearing on one of the side tables.

When the cake was wheeled out to be cut Tommy couldn't help laughing at their 'Maids of Dishonour' singers, the girls had picked it and kept the details completely hidden from them to what it was. They had outdone themselves with this master plan that was for certain. The cake had been iced in black icing, the pillers painted in black and yellow trespassing stripes, yellow ribbons on each layer of the tiered cake.

Then on top was a little clay model of each of them drawn into a fever kiss. The words "I don't need a MAP to find my ADOMMY" on a little paper sign leaning against the side of the cake. Tommy picked it up and laughed. Adam peeked and smiled at it all. "SARAH?!" He shouted.

"I know nothing, admit nothing, and damn well regret nothing!" She shouted back grinning as she and Rachel traded costumes for the next act.

"You don't want a slice of the cake then?" Adam countered.

"CAKE!" Sarah shouted laughing, sneaking over to steal a slice as they cut it.

"There's worse in the honeymoon pad." Rachel winked, stealing her own piece.

The pair of them had been up all night decorating it so everything would be just perfect for their best friends. Sarah had been a set designer and window dresser for years, Rachel was apprenticing under her and wasn't doing badly at it either! They loved the boys with all of their hearts, so when the chance had come to help them. How could they do anything other then kick ass in the best possible way?

Adam had been kind enough to take both of them on as singers a few months before after firing the brainless idiots he had had before, finally having enough of their fan upsetting dramas on twitter. He had shown the girls a new life, a better way of living, given them the world. It was the least they could do in return.

"Those two working together that's worrying." Adam commented.

"Girls how much caffine have you had?" Tommy asked nervously.

"Monster, sherbert, chocolate, skittles, oreos, fudge cake, smarties, ben and jerrys and sours." Sarah commented, "You two are completely screwed!"

"We even remembered the whipped cream and chocolate sauce for you two for tonight." Rachel grinned.

Tommy looked worried, "I think that calles for a stiff drink, a LOT of stiff drinks." Vanishing to fetch some.

"That sounds like a damn good idea!" Adam commented rushing after him.

"Just spreading the glamlove!" Both girls cackled.

By the end of the evening Adam found himself taking to the stage again drunkenly crooning I don't wanna miss a thing to Tommy with the girls cheering them on as they soppily kissed on stage. Poor kitty in tears as Adam sang softly to him.

A perfect end to the party, a perfect day all around. With all the girls hard work it was bound to be a night they would both remember for a very long time. As the last guests finally left, the newly weds managed to sneak away for some privacy to enjoy their wedding night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Song**

**Chapter Two**

**Authors Note: now that the boring set up part is out of the way. Let's bring on the SMUTT!**

**Plot?!**

**What's that?! **

**Never heard of it!**

**Cackles evily, let the games begin!**

Tommy started to head back to the hotel, but Adam pulled him back. "I thought we could go for a little romantic beach stroll first baby."

The blonde look at him oddly, it was already long after midnight and he was tired, but Adam looked so excited he nodded. "Sounds really nice baby, I would love to." Anything for his soulmate, anything to keep that wonderful man smiling.

Arm in arm the two of them strolled down the sand, Tommy resting his head on Adam's chest. It was so peaceful, so calm after the crazy day they had had. The much cooler air a refreshing change on his sun scorched flesh. A balm for his sore peeling skin.

The 'serious moonlight' playing accross the shoreline as the lovers strolled in silence, just enjoying being together. Tommy looked at the stars, so bright in the clear sky. Nothing like they were back at home, living in the city you could barely see a thing. He started to point the starcharts out to his husband, it having been a hobby of his for a long time now. When he realised Adam was staring intently at him he stopped, "What's wrong?"

"Tommy baby, we are in the middle of a deserted private beach in the middle of the night, on our wedding night and you are looking at stars?" Adam asked gently, "Isn't there anything else of interest to you on this beach?"

Tommy smiled, "There might be something else that catches my eye certainly. Would you like there to be?"

Adam didn't answer, just grabbed him into a passionate kiss. His hands stroking down the boys back and inner thighs. Tommy's arms fell around Adam's waist pulling him in closer. "Its miles back to the hotel." Kitty murmored.

"I can't wait that long, I need you now lover." Adam insisted, pushing the glitter kitty back onto the sand, constantly kissing him. "This has been such a long day waiting to get you in my arms."

Tommy kissed him pulling his tee shirt over his head, then helping the glamking out of his own. Stroking him through his shorts. "I've wanted you so very badly." He whispered.

"We should have snuck away hours ago." He mused.

"Oh yeah that would have gone down well!" Kitty mused, "Those sugar high glambitches would have been stalking us with camcorders and cameras!"

"They probabley still are, or set up a live stream in the honeymoon suite." Adam commented biting the boys neck.

"Oh dear odin help us, I bet they really have." He looked a little pale.

Adam traced kisses accross his chest and sucked on his nipple. "Do you really care?"

Tommy sighed happily, "Not so much actually, too drunk and you are just so amazingly sexy."

"Now I know you are drunk Glitters, talking like that!" He laughed.

"Its my wedding night, I'm allowed to be drunk." He complained.

"Oh yes you are baby, perfectly allowed. And I am allowed to take advantage of my husbands weakened state." He winked.

"Its not advantage if its freely given." He answered.

Adam pulled the shorts down really low and started to kiss and tease his lover. Tommy groaned, as he worked his magic so well. He took the tip in his mouth slowly rolling it over his tongue feeling it twitch and stiffen under his administrations. He suckled more firmly making Tommy squirm desperately needing more. "Patience kitty.'"

"No I've waited long enough." He answered, drink had made him bold. Pulling his lovers face to his, he crushed it in a fierce kiss, needy, desperate, full of every dirty little thought the boy was having.

He roughly dragged Adam's shorts undone and off, coping how he had been pushed back roughly on the sand. The glamking wasn't used to such treatment, he had always been the dom in the relationship. He had to admit though that this also had its advantages.

It was extremely stimulating to not be in total control of the situation. Tommy pressing down on his body, the tight grip the kitty had on his wrists as he kissed him. "Bad kitty, very bad kitty!" He moaned.

"I might be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it." Tommy joked, stroking Adam roughly into an even more insane frenzy then he was already in.

"Kitty!" He growled, "I'm going to take you and make you scream so loud the whole world is going to hear it."

"No my sparklebat, everyone is going to hear your screams as I take MY husband." He countered.

"I thought you didn't like to be in control baby?" Adam asked.

"Well maybe I feel like a change?" He winked.

"Maybe I should get you drunk more often." He commented, "I like this forceful partner instead of my tame housecat." He pulled a tiny make up case out of his shorts and offered it to his lover.

Tommy stared, "A time like this and you want to look good?"

"Just look inside stupid ass!" He answered stroking his chest.

Kitty openned the case and broke into a bright grin as he saw the condoms and lube inside. "You are always prepaired Lambert!"

"It pays to be." He winked back.

Tommy used the tube to ready Adam for their passion, torementing him as erotically as he could. The Glamlord melting under every tiny touch. The boy growing in confiedence as the gentle motions drew more and more needy groans.

Adam guiding his fingers now and then teaching him what to do. Tutoring him perhaps a little too well as he hit the sweet spot, leaving him murmering the kitty's name. If he had been turned on before, he was reaching insanity levels now. He pulled Tommy in for a greedy, hungry kiss, tasting deep inside of his mouth.

The boy took that as his cue to move in for the kill, covering himself and applying more lube. Pressing firmly at Adam's entrance a little too nervous to continue until he found Adam nibbling on his collarbone. Kissing and sucking so sexily.

A rush of lust flowing through him that made him plunge forwards. Having to pause moments later to let the strange new sensations settle.

There wasn't time for love, tenderness or comfort right now, no gentleness to their love making. They were both so desperate for release, for each other they were frantic almost in their motions.

Kitty driving them roughly into the sand, Adam slamming him in harder and faster. Neither of them could control the sex beast within. Kissing like they had just discovered each other for the very first time.

It was over far too quickly, first the kitty finding his sweet release and then the glamgod moments later. They lay tiredly on the sand in each others arms. So completely and utterly in love. Staring at each other still so hungrily that they both knew sleep was not going to be on the cards tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Your Song**  
**Chapter Three**

**Authors note: Cold shower may be needed after this chapter, enjoy. **

A long time later the boys stumbled back to the hotel room, holding each other upright. They had found another bar on the way back and hit even more of the strange fruit flavoured rum cocktails. Dancing together so sexily, not caring in the slightest who was watching.

It was nearly morning when they finally got back, the sun just starting to rise overhead. Tommy noticed an envelope on the door as Adam struggled with finding the keyhole to let them in. He pulled it open after a couple of attempts to find a note reading 'Glambitches see all, know all!' Behind it was a stash of photos of them on the beach. "ADAM?!" He exclaimed holding them out.

The other took them, leafed through and laughed. "Are you really so surprised? Those girls can find us anywhere, if we hadn't been friends forever I would be worried about their stalking abilities."

"But how? We were alone?" Kitty exclaimed.

"Don't even try to work it out, it will only make ya head hurt!" Adam laughged, finally getting the door open and glancing inside. "Oh my ra!"

"What did they do?" Tommy asked, pushing in next to him. "Oh dear odin."

The room was a lovers paradise, the floor and bed covered in a million rose petals and just married confetti, black silk sheets on the bed, the table also covered in confetti had a chilled bottle of champaine with two glasses, next to a bowl of strawberries, a bowl of chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and a tray of oysters.

On the bedside table lay furry handcuffs, condoms, lube, a whip, vibrating cockrings and more chocolate sauce. Vases full of roses everywhere in the room. A huge sign above the bed saying JUST MARRIED covered in glitter bat and glitter kitty drawings. Candles burning low giving the room a very romantic feeling. A note lay on the table, 'check the bathroom out'.

They walked through slowly, carefully to find a huge whirlpool spa, warm and waiting for them. Full of bubbles and more rose petals, candles all around the edge. More chilled champaine and glasses waiting for them. Rose petals all over the floor heading towards it. A big bowl of fizzy love hearts on the side. Soft romantic music playing in the background.

Tears on Adam's face as he looked around at it all. "They really must have been up all night to do all of this!"

Tommy hugged him tightly, "You know how much they both love us."

"But why? What makes us deserve all of this?" He asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, but those bitches have huge hearts and would do anything for us." Kitty answered softly kissing down his lovers neck.

"They must have snuck in here to set it up when they saw us leaving the bar!" He murmered.

"It wouldn't surprise me, damn sweet little sugar monsters." He smiled, "Now sparkles shall we enjoy their hard work?"

"Yeah, maybe we should." Adam winked pulling Tommy's shirt over his head. Who quickly followed suit, stripping the rest of his clothing and then his husbands as well.

They climbed into the deep whirlpool and the soft scented water. Tommy cuddled up and let out a deep sigh of contentment as the whirlpool worked its magic on his aching bones. He was so sleepy now, the rum and warm water drifting him into a light doze.

Life was just so perfect right now, finally he had been blessed with a little peace, a little harmony. An island in the sea of insanity of all the touring. They only had a few days to enjoy each other before it all kicked off again. The full world tour to celebrate the release of Adam's third album.

He was faintly aware of Adam kissing and nibbling on his neck as they lay there. "Do you wanna go to bed kitty?" He whispered.

"I'm okay." Tommy slurred back so softly."

"You look a very sleepy kitty kat to me." Adam commented as he dipped the kisses lower down his collarbone.

Tommy arched his neck to give better access, "Not sleepy." His half closed eyes betraying his words.

"Oh really?" He asked, "Then maybe I should wake you up?"

The boy's tired brain didn't quiet process what was said until Adam's lips pressed hungrily to his in a kiss beyond any passion he had ever known. Full of a deep level of trust, understanding and love he had never thought that he could find in this life.

Adam's hand slipped between his legs to stroke his inner thighs, and tease his length so roughly he moaned as he came back to awareness. Kissing back with a hunger he thought he could never sate. Ever single touch on his overly aware body feeling like a step closer to heavon, or was it hell?

He really didn't care which, if he was gonna be damned, then he wanted to be damned. His skin on fire with need and desire. He pushed Adam back against the side of the spa, biting down hard on his collarbone as he kissed him. Not daring to speak knowing his words would betray him right now.

"Kitty feeling better?" He teased, softly kneeding away as the boy grew harder at every tiny touch.

"Not yet, but I'm going to." Tommy murmered. He moved to tease Adam back, but he was already rock hard and throbbing ready for action. The Glamgod really did have a crazy sex drive, they used to abuse him that he spent more time pleasuring himself everyday then he did putting on make up and that was a hard thing with how many hours he spent staring into that mirror preening.

Tonight Tommy was going to 'werk it' until every single urge was drained from his husband. Fuck until neither of them could walk anymore. Sounded like the perfect honeymoon plan to him. He dreaded the tour when they wouldn't be free to touch and be together anymore, it was going to be torture.

Adam pulled him closer using the warm water as lube to teast his lover as Tommy moaned freely. Kissing him, wanting to have what was stolen from him on the beach. To take his lover as a husband for the first time. Pressing his fingers deep inside of the kitten feeling him squirm, needy, desperate.

He really should have moved them out of the spa, but it seemed to make the moment even more intimate. Even more exciting to them both. He could barely contain the raw emotions he was feeling right now, wanting nothing more then to slam Tommy into the side of the bath and take him.

Then the kitty grabbed his hair, pulling it, grazing down his neck with steamy kisses and he could take no more. Adam snatched a condom from a pile nearby, put it on with endlessly practised skill and slowly pushed himself inside.

Tommy gasping as he peppered him in hungry kisses. "Kitty!" He growled in warning, he was already way too excited, losing his calm control way too easily.

The boy wrapped his legs around him drawing him in closer with every thrust, driving him in so deeply he was nearly screaming from every touch, they both were.

"Tommy." He moaned, eyes half closing as the overwhelming fload of pleasure endorphins rushed through his veins. slamming the boy back against the side so hard he nearly cracked it, so desperate to feel their bodies together.

Their hands linking as Adam pinned the slight boy down as he suckled at his nipples. He thrust harder, barely able to breathe, crushing his lips the the kittys desperate for the salty taste of his lips. Forcing his tongue deep into his mouth, fucking it with his tongue as surely as he was fucking the body, one hand reaching down to stroke his shaft as seductivly as possible.

"Adam, oh god Adam." He moaned, he was back in the sub position, but somehow that didn't bother him in the slightest as he subsided into a fit of drunken giggles and passionate moans.

They moved as one, their cries mixing together, unsure of where one started and the begin. Just lost in a sea of passion, falling deeper and deeper into lust. Both were too damn close for their liking, but Adam refused to be the one to lose control first after Tommy's total win on the beach.

With an experienced hand he rolled the tip between his fingers, squeezing, pinching it in just the right way before slamming his hand up and down the length of his kitty as he buried himself deep inside one last time as the blonde screamed as he exploded everywhere. The Glamking moments later following him.

Exhausted they kissed, Adam laying back in the water sighing contentedly, relaxed and spent for now at least. Pulling Tommy into a soft cuddle. "I love you glitters."

"I love you too Adam, my babyboy." He murmered kissing him back peacefully.


End file.
